This invention relates to an electrical connector which connects a number of two lead ends, forming a plate over plate arrangement, wherein the term "over" may be replaced by "under".
In the electronic industry, structuring of linkage through a plate over plate arrangement is needed in forming electrical connections, wherein it is desired for a plurality of substrate plates to be piled in layers keeping a small gap between two opposed plate faces. The prior art has enabled a connection of two plates, but has not always conveniently enabled the piling of three or more plates. Further, in the prior art a pin-to-socket contact has not always been firmly obtained in the above-mentioned manner and therefore, after the pin plate and the socket plate are engaged, it has been recommended for the two opposed plates to be displaced relatively to allow each pin to decline in a pincer type socket with the idea that thereby more contact will be produced.
However, such after-measures entail other disadvantages, for instance, the emergence of local unusual distortion or spontaneous relaxation of the pin and pocket plates back to their originally set status.